


Five (Six) Avengers Who Didn’t Go To Therapy And One (Two) Who Made Them Go

by loki_of_jotunheim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Civil War Fix-It, M/M, The Avengers deal with civil war like adults, mentions of mental health issues, mentions of suicidal tendancies, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_jotunheim/pseuds/loki_of_jotunheim
Summary: The idea is from ladivvinatravestia's (on discord) headcanon - "I have a HC that Bucky has been diligently going to psych and then he and Sam find out that NOBODY ELSE is going to psych and they get mad." I saw it, had to add on, and eventually it became a fic. So basically, five (technically six) Avengers who are avoiding therapy and the one (technically two) people who coral them into going.(also why is the avengers deal with civil war like adults not a tag yet??)





	Five (Six) Avengers Who Didn’t Go To Therapy And One (Two) Who Made Them Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladivvinatravestia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/gifts).



**Six: Bucky**

“Hey, man. I got a question for you.” Sam said, leaning against the balcony railing next to Bucky. “So how much do you know about the 21st Century and mental health?”

“It’s a hell of a lot easier to get help now.” Bucky answered after a moment. “And shrinks, therapists, actually try and help and not just lock you up.”

“You seem to have a pretty good grasp.” Sam replied. “You ever thought about seeing one?”

“A few times, yeah.” Bucky admitted. “I don’t know if one could handle me, though.”

“There’s one on staff here, you know.” Sam informed him. “Specifically for the Avengers. Bet she could.”

“There’s a therapist on staff here?”

“Yep. Dedicated specifically to the Avengers. Trained to deal with everything that could crop up. She’s nice.”

“You’ve seen her?” Bucky asked, not surprised. Sam was really good about that sorta thing.

“Started as soon as I got word she worked here.” Sam answered. “What do you say you go try it out?”

“Yeah.” Bucky answered after a moment. “Where do I find her?”

 

**Five: Clint (Hawkeye)**

“So, you been going to the mandatory therapy sessions?” Bucky dropped out of the vents to plop onto the couch next to Clint. He didn’t startle, too used to Bucky doing it. “It’s actually really helpful.”

“Uh, no.” Clint answered after a moment. “I don’t really...need it anymore?” He tried, knowing that wasn’t the right answer. Bucky immediately glowered at him and Clint refused to meet his eyes.

“Everyone could use it if only to help learn coping strategies for stress.” Bucky refuted, giving him a knowing and slightly threatening look. “That the only reason?”

“...No.” Clint admitted reluctantly. “Mine’s not the worst in the building anymore. I shouldn’t take up any more of her time than I have.”

“Bullshit.” Bucky told the archer hotly. “Trauma isn’t a competition. And if you think you’re taking up time you shouldn’t be, you’re not. You do realize there’s 7 days a week and 7 of us? Once a day. She’s on staff here, she lives here, and she says she’s available whenever.” 

“Are you seeing her?” Clint deflected but at the same time honestly curious.

“Fuck yes, do you have any idea how nice it is to be able to rant to someone about Steve’s idiocy sometimes?” 

“Okay, okay, fair point.” Clint admitted. “Fine. I’ll go see her like I’m supposed to.”

“Good.” Bucky said, satisfaction clear in his tone, and jumped back up into the ceiling.

“Did he seriously just drop in to convince me to see a therapist that I won’t admit to anyone else that I need?” Clint asked to thin air. “Sneaky. I like him.”

 

**Four: Natasha**

“So, Natasha.” Sam called as he swooped past Natasha on his wings. “Did you hear about the mandatory therapy sessions?”

“I’m fine, Sam,” She answered, rolling her eyes. “I’m not having mental breakdowns, I’m perfectly functional.”

“Uh-huh.” Sam said skeptically as he came in from a landing. “You do realize functional and quietly self destructing can coexist?”

“Did you drag me out here to bug me about the therapy I’m skipping?” Natasha asked, tossing out the rope for Sam’s arial practice.

“No, I dragged your ass out here for practice but this is a good a time as any to talk.” Sam launched himself back out and attached the rope to the building across the street, which also owned by Stark. “Even if you just wanted to vent about the Avengers stupidity sometimes that would be a good place to do it.”

“They do that?” Natasha stopped her movement of the ropes for a split second and then resumed her manipulation. “I thought they just tried to pick your head apart.”  
“They won’t if that’s not what you want to work on.” Sam did a barrel roll. “Think about it at least?”

“Alright.” Natasha reluctantly agreed. “You gotta do a few barrel rolls though.”

A few hours later, Natasha hit the elevator button for the therapist's floor.

 

**Three: Bruce**

Bruce was in the kitchen, making some pancakes when Sam leaned against the entrance way and Bucky plopped down on the stool in front of the counter, focusing on him with an intense, reproving gaze.

Bruce held no confusion about what this was about. He’d overheard each of them talking to someone in the past week about mandated therapy. He was under no illusions that he was exempt or that he’d gotten away with his lack of appointments. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and Bruce caved.

“No, I haven’t been going to therapy,” Bruce carefully ladled a new spoonful of mix onto the stove, “But I’ll go starting the next free appointment.” Bucky smiled and climbed off the stool soundlessly while Sam gave him an approving look.

Bruce was slightly warmed by the fact people seemed to care about his mental health and not just because of the Hulk.

 

**Two: Tony**

“Birdboy, hi there. What brings you to my lab today?” Tony greeted from his workbench. 

“Just wondering if you knew about the therapist downstairs and y'know the mandatory therapist meetings?” Sam settled in a chair across from Tony. 

“Oh, the one I hired? Yeah, I know about her.” Tony waved a hand. “I’ve been busy with everything, and besides, I’m not having panic attacks anymore and stuff so I’m fine, really.”

“Tony.” Sam interjected, giving him a firm look. Tony stopped. “You know probably better than anyone here that it’s a good idea to get help with any issues you’re having and not just immediate ones.”

“I’ll clear a space on my schedule.” Tony acquiesced finally. “Also, we never had this conversation, right?”

“I came up here to ask about my wings, Iron Man. Dunno what else we’d be talking about.” Sam replied innocently. Tony gave him a grateful look as he left. He now had an excuse for himself to go get the mandatory therapy besides it being mandatory.

 

**One: Steve**

“So, Steve,” Bucky asked from his position underneath the other, “When’s the last time you went to your mandatory therapy session?” Steve blinked and that was enough for Bucky to get the advantage and pin Steve down on the sparing mat. “You gonna answer me?”

“What does therapy have to do with,” Steve twisted and managed to get a hold of Bucky’s metal arm, “sparing?”

“Nothing.” Bucky twisted and freed his arm. Sometimes it was nice to be a cyborg. “Just figured I’d finally get around to asking you.” The two struggled up and Steve did the weird body plank thing. Bucky just held onto him, unimpressed. “So, what’s your answer? And you seriously need to stop just planking on people, when people catch on it’s gonna be a huge pain in your ass.”

“Even if they can’t hold me?” Steve asked cheekily, springing up, “And no, I haven’t. I’m fine, I’m doing the best I have since I woke up.”

“That tells me a whole lot about your mental state, Steve.” Bucky said sternly, pinning Steve down. “If me being back is the only thing keeping you from trying to kill yourself repeatedly,” the blonde lump made a protesting noise at that, “We’ve got to get you something else as a backup at the very least. You were bad _before_ all this,” Bucky held firm as Steve wriggled ineffectually under the pindown, “But you’re even worse now. At least back then you had your art.”

“I’ll start painting again if it’ll reassure you.” Steve said, finally still underneath him.

“What’ll reassure me, punk,” Bucky let off and helped Steve up, “Is you going to the mandatory therapy sessions. Seriously, they’re really helpful. And not just for formerly brainwashed assassin supersoldiers. I’ve gotten to half the Avengers already to remind them to go. I figured I’d save you for sparing.”

“Will they care about… us?” Steve finally said softly. Bucky got it quickly.

“No, Steve,” He grinned, “She won’t. She’s actually in the tower, she lives here, did you know that?”

“She?”

“Yeah, she’s on one of the lower levels.” Bucky confirmed. “Went and talked to her yesterday. She’s really nice.”

“Should I be jealous?” Steve joked.

“Naw, pal,” Bucky ruffled Steve’s hair as they walked out. “I only got eyes for you.”

“I’ll go see her.” Steve finally agreed. “Can we go get some food though? I’m starving.”

“I think there’s some casserole in the fridge.” Bucky said and the door swung shut behind them.

 

**Plus One**

“Mission – Get The Avengers To Therapy So They Can Have Better Mental Health is a success.” Bucky raised the glass to Sam, who clinked his similar Coca-Cola glass against it. “Thanks for bringing it up, by the way.”

“No problem, dude. You helped me relieve some of my worry about them.” Sam took a sip. “What do you say we go buzz the embassy?”

“Hell yes. You can hold me, right?”

“I think the last practice answered that.” Sam answered, picking Bucky up by the harness attached to his back.

 

Jen, standing in the embassy lobby waiting on some paperwork, startled and looked up as a winged person holding someone else barley skimmed the glass roof of the embassy (reenforced but still). A whoop was left in their wake and she sighed.

Falcon and Bucky were back up to their tricks again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The buzzing of the embassy at the end was mainly me wanting them to have a conversation about the events and then do something silly. Thanks for reading and please let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> Civil War was basically resolved by a friendly sparing match and uhhhh Tony read through the whole thing, balked at the insane punishments, the accords were modified and the Avengers actually had imput that time around and Tony was actually told about his parents and uhhhh there was mediation involved but everything worked out and they moved on and into the compound. So yeah. Siberia never happened and we are pretending Infinity War also never happened.


End file.
